Audi's & Emerald
by breeslaykisses
Summary: Two strong personalities meet briefly, and sparks fly but not for everyone. Future lemons. Some Canon Couples. Maybe a HEA haven't gotten that far yet. There will be no shy characters like I intended before there was a game change.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Emerald

Disclaimer: Everything besides the plot comes from the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

My alarm clock was blaring loudly

and we were supposed to be at the Dealership at ten-thirty in addition to that Jake and I had stayed out late that evening feeling ourselves

up to the brim with vodka. He'd just found out the only man he'd ever loved was not only cheating but also married with kids plus Jake, wasn't his

only partner. So we'd decided to find comfort in fruity drinks.

I climbed out of bed, padded down the hall toward Jake's room as I opened the door I saw Jake with shiny blonde curls splayed across his chest. I

didn't remember him bring her home last night he must have called one of his many admires in the middle of the night, the ones he constantly turned

down using the excuse that he that he only liked dick.

"Jake", I whispered in effort to wake him from his slumber, "Jake!" a little louder his eyes slowly crawled open sleep in his eyes, he looked around

confused, when he'd finally realized he was pinned by Goldie his eyes widened then he let out a low groan. "We've gotta go

its ten-forty-five I told, the Dealer we'd be there before eleven", I said as he pried the unknown female from him, she stirred but didn't wake as Jake

was busy shaking her awake I decided to hop in the shower while he took care of _that, _he'd never learn. The water was a soothing warm as I slid

under the head. I thought about how just a year ago it was Jake and I who were the picture perfect couple in love or so I thought. We'd been friends

for years and eventually love had just seemed to follow, until I'd caught him in bed with Paul a close friend of his who'd also lived on the Res. It hurt

because I thought he had loved me we'd have sex on the regular and he looked as if he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. So, when I had caught him fucking

Paul in our bed I was in shock. He explained himself as I set there in silence so when he was

done pleading his case I just said, "Okay, I'm fine."_,_ then went about my day. Somehow we'd gotten past it as he defined his sexuality as undefined.

Reuniting was easy because for some reason the blow to my ego didn't hurt as much as it should have. Jake and I were just great with

being each other's rocks. Now, it was his turn for being really hurt with me playing shoulder. When I stepped out of the bathroom I could hear the thump

of music coming from in are Living Room. As the pace of the music picked up I began to slowly sway my hips and slide on the ripped shorts and grabbed

my plaid top out the closet. I went to my vanity pulled my hair into a tight bun atop my head then applying some lip balm to my lips, I began to put my

earrings in. I looked in the mirror feeling as if I looked decent enough. Opening the door, walking towards the kitchen I looked in the cabinets for a

stray granola. I grabbed Jake's keys off the hook as he stood by the door waiting for me. He opened the door as I slid him his keys, "Thanks.",he said

in a monotone probably not wanting to talk too loud. The hallways of are apartment were filled with the screams of anger coming

from a newly married couple, the Carters across the hall. Jake, sneezes the waft of a cat smell drifted through the air, poor widowed Mrs. Harrison

knew cats or animals period weren't allowed in the building but everyone pitied her, so no one complaining. Our more than chipper neighbor Alice

was coming towards us and Jake cowered waiting for the onslaught of her booming high-pitched voice. "Hi, you guys me and Jazz were so worried when

you two didn't stop by our place for drinks after work yesterday." , she said voice laced with concern, Jake had simply kept moving right passed her as if she

hadn't been talking directly to us. "Well, we had some things to handle, I'd meant to call you but It must've slipped my mine._" , _wanting to apologize for

Jake's rudeness I said," He's hung over he had a rough day yesterday so I took him to Toxic._". _ She nodded somewhat understanding, I told her we'd be

back by six saying her and Jasper should join us for joiner and went to catch up with Jacob.

* * *

As we pulled up to the Dealership and walked in. Behind the desk sat a guy who's hair was in a disarray, as if he'd repeatedly ran his fingers thorough it.

I looked at his name tag, but before I could greet him he looked up at me with the most entrancing, intense gaze.

He was talking and _I _wasn't listening, to busy trying to figure out what shade of green his eye's were. He looks at me oddly as I come out my thoughts.

Why did this guy put me on edge, it felt like if we were to touch my body be set a blaze in a scorching fire and I didn't like it one bit.

Trying to meet his enthusiasm and changing my mind about buying from here I said," Well I was looking into getting vehicle but I'll take my money elsewhere." scowling and I feel Jake eyeing me. " Bells, what's the problem?" he asked probably curious as to what had stopped me." Let's go." I whisper low enough for Green not to hear. Jake leads me out looping our arms, and the only thing I can think about is how he probably thinks we're together.


	2. Virginal Fool

**Chapter 2: Virginal Fool**

A&N: Sorry, for not updating I was kinda thinking on where I wanted to take this story and I realized I didn't portray Bella's attitude correctly she needed to be bitchy and I didn't deliver correctly. Leave a review also I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: This is my shit and Steph has hers.

EPOV:

I'd woken up to the sound of the news reporter rambling off the forecast for the week, irritated with Emmett for leaving the television on.

I lazily dragged myself out of bed and into the shower to rinse off the sweat of the Gay Bar that Em, had forced me to enter last night.

I didn't know when he'd became such a diva with his flamboyant get up, and new obsession with pink.

He kept trying to convince me that I might be gay, with his constant saying of "Don't knock it till you try it, Eddiepoo."

I was straight, I just had trouble communicating with the opposite sex, or anyone for that matter due to the fact that I was twenty-three and a virgin.

I had trouble talking and sometimes didn't have the desire to be made fun of because of me being socially inept; so I just wouldn't talk.

A booming knock on the bathroom jolted me from my brooding," What, Em!?" I forced out.

"Are you in there choking the chicken the, Eddie?" he asked slyly.

"The fuck does that mean?" I asked slowly stepping out the shower.

"You know, Putting Mayo on the Knuckle Sandwich.", He said obviously

"Em, I have absolutely no idea what the hell you're talking about." I stressed out barely audible.

"Ugh, polishing the sword, beating your meat, you get it jerking off."

"No, dipshit I was taking time out of my morning to wash my ass and why are you so worried about what I'm doing with my dick?" I growled, wrenching the door open to address the pink nuisance.

He stood there smirking with a devious look in his eyes and reached an out to ruffle my wet hair, "Do you want me to be worried about your cock, Eddie?" he asked suggestively.

"No, Emmett." I replied tersely," now move I have to get ready for work I have a customer coming in at ten-thirty." He reluctantly removed his body from in front the door way and stepped back slowly with his palms up, "Okay, I'll leave...for now." his face stretching into jokingly sinister grin and turning to sashay out the door.

As I put on my work uniform and name tag, the voice of the women who'd called to make an appointment the other day came to me. She'd been a bitch, snapping when I'd stammered over the soothing melody of her voice.

But I'd let it go telling myself that the money was putting up with bitchy brats who were impatient. Even though she'd snapped at me I felt a since of familiarity at the agitated tone her voice.

I poured myself some coffee and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese, yelled a see you later fucker at Emmett and made my way to work.

Carlisle had been waiting with a stoic expression on his face and arms folded when I had walked through the door.

"What time does work start, Mr. Cullen?" asking in a low chastising voice as if I were eight again.

"8'o'clock, Da-"raising his voice cutting me off he yells," Edward! What have I told you about calling me Dad in the work place we strictly have a business here, I'm your boss." he growls out in frustration pushing his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I apologize for being late for once, Boss. It won't happen again." sarcasm coating my words.

"Get to work, Mr. Cullen we have a client coming in soon. Next time I want you to be prompt, Edward." coldly and briskly he walks away leaving his angry adoptive son in his wake.

A couple hours of coffee and fake fucking smiley faces later the door dings and Edward keeps his head down until the pattering of shoe soles stop in front of the desk. He begins his rehearsed greeting smiling broadly," Hi, Welcome to Cullen Auto Dealers, how may I assist you?"

There's a tan dude and a brunette chick, who's kind of cute. I wait for one of them to respond but the girl has this vacant, misty look in her eyes and she looking at me as if she can see the depths of my soul. "Um, hello how may I help you?" I repeat still keeping the "inviting" smile on my face.

The girl breaks from her daze and composes her face, giving me tight lipped smile, "Well, I was looking into getting a vehicle but I think I'll take my money elsewhere." She gives me an open glare, the tan guy turns and looks at her strangely, leans to whisper something and pulls her by arm turning and leaving with slam of the door. And all I'll I can think about is what a weird couple they make.


End file.
